zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest Shadow
Tempest Shadow, AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist is an Equestrian Unicorn. She is a broken-horned unicorn who has a troubled past involving The Storm King, who has her as a slave and his lieutenant commander of his invasion fleet. A traitor to her homeland of Equestria, Tempest was alienated from the other ponies at a young age after losing her horn in an accident. Now she faithfully serves the Storm King in hunting down the Princesses of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle in particular, believing that their magic may restore her own. She is played by Emily Blunt (Elise in The Adjustment Bureau and Juliet in both play and Gnomeo and Juliet) History 'Chapter Books' Before the events of the film, Tempest was a unicorn who was best friends with fellow unicorns Spring Rain and Glitter Drops. Throughout the book, she is merely referred to as "the Unicorn", keeping her real name unspecified. At one point, the Unicorn and her friends are playing with a ball when it gets lost in a cave. After an encounter with an ursa minor, the Unicorn loses her horn, causing it to go haywire. After a few moons, her friends get accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, leaving her lonely. After wandering throughout Equestria (briefly using the pseudonym "Caramel Chip"), the Unicorn comes upon the Misfortune Malachite, which was in an airship wreckage brought on by Capper's old friend Chummer, and keeps it for herself. She then meets Grubber, the henchman of the Storm King, who promises the Unicorn, now going by Tempest Shadow, that he can restore her horn if she can retrieve a pearl from the kingdom of Hippogriffia. At first, Tempest (having used the pseudonym "Cherry Pie") has the pearl in her grasp, but the hippogriff queen steals it back from her and makes all of the hippogriffs disappear. Upon this failure, Tempest suggests to the Storm King stealing the magic from the three Alicorn princesses in Canterlot. When she reaches Canterlot, she hears word of a Friendship Festival being planned, as well as a fourth Alicorn princess. 'MLP Movie' Tempest arrives in Canterlot on-board her personal airship, interrupting the capital's first ever Friendship Festival. Following being formerly introduced by her lieutenant, Grubber, Tempest confronts the four Alicorn Princesses of Equestria, and has only one, simple request to surrender. Tempest then explains that she is here for the Princesses' Alicorn magic, and she'll take it either willingly, or by force. When Princess Luna calls her bluff, stating that she's outnumbered, Tempest summons the rest of her armada, and Storm Guards descend from the airships, causing panic among the ponies. Before any of the Princesses can move to assist their citizens, Tempest attacks first, launching an orb towards them. Princess Cadance attempts to deflect it with a shield, but is unable to hold it off before it breaks through and hits her, causing her to begin to be encased in obsidian, which she is unable to counter. Tempest continues her attack, striking Princess Celestia with the next orb, cutting her off mid-sentence with telling Luna to escape and find help, then hits Luna with the third one, encasing her in obsidian while airborne. Princess Twilight Sparkle is barely able to save Luna from being shattered on impact with the ground, but leaves her vulnerable to Tempest, who launches her fourth and final orb at her. However, a split-second last minute save by Rainbow Dash results in Tempest wasting her orb on Derpy instead. Angered that Twilight escaped being petrified, Tempest sends Grubber and the Storm Guards to find her, while she crushes Twilight's discarded crown under her hoof. After Canterlot is secured and all the ponies have been captured, caged, or shackled and muzzled, Tempest is in the throne room with the petrified Princesses when she is contacted by her master, The Storm King, growing impatient with being unable to use his Staff of Sacanas due to its lack of power. Tempest reminds him that once he has the power of the four Alicorn Princesses in the Staff, he'll be unstoppable. When he asks about if she's locking down the Princesses, she requests three days to get everything ready for his arrival, which he agrees to, but warns her that only he has the power to restore her horn. If she succeeds, she'll get her wish, but if she fails, there will be severe consequences. After the connection fails, Tempest asks Grubber if he caught Twilight, only to learn he failed and she escaped. Deciding that she has to get Twilight back before the Storm King arrives, Tempest orders her airship prepared as she personally goes after Twilight with Grubber and her two personal Storm Guards, thinking Twilight could not have gotten far after escaping Canterlot. Tempest soon arrives in Klugetown, where her Storm Guards begin intimidating shopkeepers into coughing up any info they have on Twilight, until Tempest is confronted by one large fish creature, who suspects her to be with a local by the name of Capper. When the creature tries to attack her, Tempest easily overpowers him, before then asking for more info on Capper, threatening to fry the creature with her magic if he refuses. Thanks to the creature confessing everything, Tempest finds Twilight and the Mane Six hiding out at Capper's place, just as they were about to be sold to Verko to pay off Capper's debt to him. Thanks to Verko creating a distraction that causes him to be fried by Tempest, the Mane Six are able to escape to the Klugetown Docks and just barely board an airship leaving the city. Tempest brings Capper to her own airship, demanding he tell her where they are going, and Capper tells her they are heading for Black Skull Island. Taking him on his word, Tempest has Capper brought aboard her airship to make sure he is not lying to her as she resumes her pursuit. During the flight to Black Skull Island, Tempest is alerted to a sonic rainboom in the distance, but not in the direction of Black Skull Island. Realizing Capper was sending her in the wrong direction and Twilight is in the direction of the sonic rainboom, Tempest takes over the helm and changes her airship's course to intercept the airship the sonic rainboom occurred by. She soon manages to catch up and harpoon the other airship, capturing it so she can board and confront the crew, led by Captain Celaeno. When her questions about Twilight are met with ignorance from Celaeno, Tempest warns her of the consequences if she should be harboring fugitives on her ship. She gives Celaeno until the count of three to produce Twilight, only to soon discover that the Mane Six have eluded her again by escaping out the bottom of Celaeno's ship. After finding the map Twilight left behind, indicating that she is heading for Mount Aris, Tempest turns her attention back to Celaeno and Capper, and decides to punish them as she uses her magic to tear Celaeno's ship apart with them still aboard. She soon reaches Mount Aris, and finds Twilight and Spike alone, following an argument with the rest of the Mane Six that resulted in Twilight driving them away during a moment of frustration and fury. Having a Storm Guard kidnap Spike as a distraction, Tempest is able to capture Twilight in a cage and bring her aboard her airship to take back to Canterlot at long last. During the flight back, Tempest reveals her backstory that led to her entering the Storm King's service when she had her horn broken and her eye scarred by an Ursa Minor while she was still a filly, causing her to be ostracized by her friends, making her believe there was nothing left for her in Equestria, so she departed to find someone who would be willing to help her get her horn back and no longer feel alienated. Twilight offers her sympathy, but Tempest believes that Twilight is now in the same boat as her since the Mane Six abandoned her as well. Once back in Canterlot, Twilight is heartbroken to see Songbird Serenade and the other ponies caged or enslaved by the Storm Guards before she's brought back to the royal castle, and placed in the throne room with the petrified Princesses. She again tries to reason with Tempest, but Tempest is still convinced that giving the Princesses' magic to the Storm King will allow him to restore her horn so she can finally show Equestria what she's capable of. It is then that the Storm King himself finally arrives, and after voicing his disgust about what he's seen to Tempest, begins the ritual to transfer the Princesses' Alicorn magic into his Staff of Sacanas. Once it is done, Tempest attempts to remind him of their agreement, but the Storm King is too busy enjoying his newfound power to listen. Soon, Tempest hears the screams of Storm Guards in the courtyard below, and is shocked to find Capper and the Mane Six having managed to breach the defenses to come save Twilight. After the Storm King embraces her as he offers his sarcasm about what Twilight was about to say, he decides to launch his endgame, and summons a tornado to destroy the capital. Tempest again reminds the Storm King of their agreement, but it is then Storm King double-crosses her, revealing he was only using her to become stronger. Now that he had the Staff of Sacanas at his beck and call, Tempest was expendable. Shocked at this betrayal, Tempest attempts to retaliate, and is nearly swept up in the tornado as a result. However, before she can be pulled into it, she is saved by Twilight, leaving her stunned that, after everything she's done to Twilight, she still was willing to save her. "Because this is what friends do." — Twilight Sparkle Tempest is moved by this, but both of them soon find themselves about to be finished off by the Storm King, before he is hit and disarmed of the Staff of Sacanas by the Mane Six. However, the Staff begins to rampage out of control, and Tempest is forced to dodge falling debris as the Staff's discharges destroy the throne room and collapse the ceiling. She soon watches as the Mane Six and the Storm King vie for the Staff, before a final effort by Twilight to keep the Staff out of the Storm King's hands results in both of them being sucked into the tornado and presumed lost. However, as the storm dissipates, Twilight descends from the sky, exhausted, but triumphant, with the Staff of Sacanas in hand. Tempest watches the happy reunion of the Princess of Friendship with her friends, before deciding to leave out of shame for her past transgressions. However, she soon notices the Storm King climb back up to the balcony, and reveal having a spare Obsidian Orb that he intends to use on the Mane Six to reclaim the Staff from Twilight. Refusing to let the Storm King win, and to return the favor for saving her life from the tornado, Tempest charges towards the Mane Six, who immediately surround Twilight to protect her, only to watch in shock as Tempest jumps over them and takes the Obsidian Orb herself, ensuring that the Storm King is caught in the effects as well and both are encased in obsidian. However, while the Storm King's petrified body falls to the courtyard below and shatters to pieces, Tempest is spared the same fate by the Mane Six with the Staff of Sacanas. With that, as thanks for saving them, Twilight uses the Staff to undo the Obsidian Orb's effects, and restore Tempest to flesh and blood. In return, Tempest sees to undoing all the damage she and the Storm King caused to Canterlot as she places the Staff upside-down to restore the Alicorn magic to the Princesses, restoring Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to flesh and blood, and then seeing to magically repair all the damage to Canterlot, removing any traces of the Storm King's presence, and returning the capital to its shining glory before the invasion first happened. That night, as the Friendship Festival resumes in earnest, as Songbird Serenade performs her new song, Rainbow, Twilight soon sees Tempest watching the concert from a distance, before deciding to take her leave. Twilight catches up to her and asks that she stay, but when Tempest mentions her still-broken horn, Twilight convinces her that, broken horn or not, she can still show everyone what she's capable of. Taking Twilight up on that, Tempest uses her magic to set off a fireworks display for Songbird's concert, impressing the rest of the Mane Six. However, when Pinkie Pie voices her thoughts on it, Tempest tells her that her real name is not "Tempest Shadow", but "Fizzlepop Berrytwist", which Pinkie exclaims is the best name ever. Personality She lived a fairly idyllic life in Drungar until the accident that cost her her horn. She has since become ultimately subverted after her friends seemed to move on with their lives when she broke her horn, despite their efforts at being as supportive of her as possible, young Tempest was motivated to run away from home out of fear of this happening, especially since her magic became dangerously unstable as it caused isolation from other ponies, eventually driving her to run away from home and into the service of the Storm King. She was once as sweet and kind as any other pony could be until the day she lost her horn and entered the Storm King's service, turning her into a jaded and hateful young mare. She is also considerably Twilight's equal, as both were young unicorns who dreamed of being accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. While Twilight was able to get in and become a prodigy of magic, Tempest's horn was shattered, ending her dream of going into school and would end up training herself physically. Twilight started out as not interested in friendship as she would end up embracing it, while Tempest had friends before only to grow apart from them and becoming more bitter. They also both have smaller animal assistants who they share a close bond with. The prequels show that she and Grubber have been together long before he introduced her to the Storm King, as he was the first to react to her unstable magic with amazement rather than fear. Unlike the goofy Grubber and the faux evil Storm King, Tempest is a dead serious villain and her arrival at Canterlot makes the happy celebration take a turn for the worse. She wastes absolutely zero time with malicious gloating or silly banter, in stark contrast to most other My Little Pony villains, best shown when she leads the invasion of Canterlot. Quotes *"All this power wasted on parties, when there are far greater uses!" *"How about we start with your complete and total surrender?" *"Here's the deal, ladies, I need your magic!" *"Silly little ponies." *"Easy as pie." *"Get her NOW!" *"This ends NOW!" Role in the Series Coming soon... Category:Villains Category:Not Truly Evil Category:Females Category:Equestrians Category:Henchmen Category:Acrobats Category:Corrupted Souls Category:Tragic Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Original UUniversals Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Characters Category:Social Darwins Category:Nihilists